


Double Trouble

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Children, Cute, Fighting, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Twins, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, egoflapbang, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Yo could you do like a child/maybe twin children of egoflapbang imagine that'd be rad :0





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry if this is terribly written but I loved this idea and had to share it! If I was great at drawing, I would show how I believe the children would look but I'm not so...yeah.  
> Enjoy and thank you, Anon, for giving me this prompt!

     “Mom! Atticus is pulling at my hair again!”

     “I am not! Mom! Lily is lying!”

     Suzy heaved a deep breathe, feeling tiny hands grasp at random sections of her dress. She was cleaning the dishes that seemed to pile way too quickly in a short amount of time, waiting for her loves to return from their recording session.

     She turned around and was greeted by two pairs of giant eyes, one set a light hazel and the other a piercing blue. “Alright, alright. One at a time.” She looked over at the youngest daughter. “Lily, please explain to me what is going on.”

     A soft and sweet sniffle escaped the little girl’s faded pink lips. An anxious feeling rose from her stomach, causing her to play with her deep dark brown hair; Suzy knew this nervous twitch way too well from how timid her daughter was.  
      “W-Well…I was…p-playing outside…” She hiccuped, her long hair twirling in her small fingers. “A-And Atticus ran to me…and s-s-shouted something a-at me and then…h-he yanked my hair…”   
      “Mom! There’s more to this story!” Atticus interrupted. His slightly larger hands, bigger than his sister’s, grabbed a fistful of the black material and roughly tugged it. His dark curls bounced in every direction from his violent and jerky movements.  
      “Atticus,” Suzy clicked her tongue. “Remember we don’t cut off people when they are talking.”  
      “It hurt r-really bad, momma…”

     The gothic mother gave her young kin a gingerly squeeze on her shoulder before turning to the older kin. “Okay, Atticus. Tell me your side of the story.”  
      “I was outside playing like I normally do. Then, all of a sudden, there was a HUUUUGE bug that flew by Lily’s head! I think the bug was a GIANT BEETLE! Or maybe a wasp! I mean…it was flying but it could have been a poisonous bug! I didn’t want Lily to get hurt so I was brave and saved her! Just imagine if it was a snake or something more scary than that!” The avid story teller made exaggerated hand gestures and Suzy couldn’t help but giggle. Even though her son was always getting into trouble, there was always some form of entertainment that followed-suite. “I was just trying to save her!”  
      “But didn’t mean you needed to pull my hair!” Lily countered.

  
      “Okay, okay, no more fighting,” Suzy cooed softly, scooping both of the little ones in her arms. Her soft eyes gazed at her daughter first before giving her a gingerly kiss on the cheek. Lily’s long locks framed her heart-shaped face so beautifully, making her hazel eyes seem gray at times. With her light complexion, she was a child of art. “Lily, I’m sure Atticus meant no harm. In a weird way, I do believe he was trying to protect you from something.”  
      “See?!” Atticus blushed, the red tint complimenting his dark complexion. He folded his arms together across his chest and averted his gaze. “I told you I wasn’t lying.”  
Suzy laughed, kissing him on the cheek. His response was an over-exaggeration of “ew” and “gross”, wiping his cheek as if something gross was stuck there and he couldn’t remove it. His dark brown curls bounced without a care in the world. Bright blue eyes pierced in Suzy’s. “Mom! That’s embarrassing!”  
      “I can’t help that I have been blessed with beautiful children!” She retorted playfully, showering her son in many kisses. He squealed, trying to push his small hands against his mother’s collarbones to stop the avalanche of love.

     “Honey, we’re home~!” Dan and Arin sang out as they entered the house. The children, now squirming out of Suzy’s grasp, demanded to be put down so they could see their fathers.

       Lily ran to Arin and threw a giant hug around his neck. Atticus clung to Dan’s leg, grinning from ear to ear.  
      “Whoa, geez, I didn’t think we would be missed this badly.” Dan laughed, grabbing his son and ruffling his locks in every direction.  
      “There’s my two favorite loves~” Suzy strutted over to her partners. She stood in the middle, giving each one a small peck on the cheek.   
      “Hey babe,” Arin murmured. “How were the kids?” He nuzzled his forehead against his daughter’s.  
      “They were fine and well-behaved.” She answered. “However, there was a small mishap not too long ago.”  
      “Really? What happened?” Dan asked.  
      “Well,” She winked, looking at Atticus, “I would hate to steal our son’s thunder. I’ll let him explain. And besides! He’s a great story teller.”

  
      “Really? You think so?!” The small boy beamed brightly as he held a triumphant pose.  
      “But what about me?” Lily urgently pressed. Her giant eyes held back the possible waterworks.  
      “Well, we all know you are the prettiest girl alive. Doesn’t that count?” The animator interjected. Lily giggled as Arin left multiple kisses on her face. “Daddy, stop! You’re mustache tickles!”  
  


     Suzy couldn’t help but let her heart melt over her family that she created. Arin created Lily and Dan created Atticus yet both loved each child equally. It was a strong and loving family, a family that created great memories and manifested wonderful livelihoods. She adored the gushing of emotions and passions both men had for their children.  
      “We also can’t forget the most beautiful wife, now can we?” Arin purred, leaning into Suzy and kissing her on the lips. This caused Dan to whine.  
      “Hey… Don’t forget about me…!” He leaned from the opposite direction and kissed Suzy.

     “Ew, gross!” Atticus scoffed. “Can you all not kiss so I can tell my story?”  
Everyone laughed at their little comedian in the making.  
      “I’m sorry, love,” Dan chuckled as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Please, tell us your story.”  
      “Well, it began like this…”


End file.
